Angelo Ciro
Angelo Ciro is an Vampire and a member of the Roman Coven, he is actually a Original/Werewolf Hybrid and believed to be the Progenitor Werewolf, he is one of the born biological Vampire Children of the Vampire Progenitors: the King and Queen of the Damned. Personality and traits Angelo's personality is much similar to a lot of Ancient Vampires, he cares little about Vampire politics and claims that it is nothing that he hasn't seen before, likewise he respects the Natural Order and hates having to clean up the mess created from messing it up. Unlike the other Vampires, Angelo has a level of respect for humans or, more specifically, the human soul. Angelo believes that the Human soul is stronger than anyone knows and that it can suffer much but it cannot be broken. However Angelo, is mum as to why the souls seem to be so important. Despite this however he comments that Human life means nothing, in that regard he has been shown as cruel, sinister, sadistic. Despite this however, regardless of what race they are, he has showed respect for his enemies. Due to his age, Angelo claims to have seen everything therefore he seems not to be surprised by anything, because he's seen it before and time in the Lower Domain constantly repeats itself. Despite this however, he gets many surprises from Seth Clearwater, the one usually to catch him off guard and this is probably one of the reasons he's infatuated with him. Appearance Angelo takes the form of a chocolate haired youth with blue-grey eyes, he wears dark clothes which usually contest of a dark jacket and grey jeans, tall and slightly muscular. He wears Black male knee high boots and usually carries on the middle finger of his right hand a black and white gemmed ring, his brown hair is a contrast to his (mentioned) Pureblood Vampire Brother's blond hair and his (mentioned) Half-Shifter Brother's black hair. Biography Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - As a Hybrid, Angelo is much stronger than normal Vampires, weaker Originals, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - As a Hybrid, Angelo is much are much faster than normal Vampires, weaker Originals, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - As a Hybrid, Angelo has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. **'Lie Detection' - Werewolves and therefore Angelo can tell when someone is lying to him, in the case of creatures with beating hearts, Angelo needs to only listen to their Heartbeat. *'Super Agility' - As a Hybrid, Angelo possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - As a Hybrid, Angelo injuries heal faster than normal Vampires, weaker Originals, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. **'White Ash Wood Silver Dagger Immunity' - Despite the fact that the rare White Ash Wood Dagger can harm or possibly incapacitate (so long as the blade remains in their heart) an Original, as a Werewolf Hybrid, Angelo is immune since the wild rumour about Werewolves and Silver was passed around by the Werewolves - silver doesn't so much injure a Werewolf as heal them making the Dagger incapable of killing him. *'Durability' - Hybrids can take far more trauma than normal Vampires, weaker Originals, "Wolves", Werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal Vampires when exposed to fire and Wolf bites seem not to greatly weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of both Humans and Vampires, it is unknown if it effects Shifters or Werewolves. *'Turning Mastery' - Originals can turn other Supernatural Species into Vampires or Halfbreed, unlike normal Vampires however to do so they require for the one their turning to be bitten and then drink their blood. **'Original Creation' - If the one they are turning drinks a lot of their blood, they will become Original Vampires or Original Vampire-type Hybrids. *'Telekinesis' - Angelo seems to be able to control things with their minds, sometimes to dangerous effects. **'Molecular Combustion' - As a Powerful Original Vampire, Angelo has been shown to speed up the Molecular movement within an individual until they explode, he can do so more effectively with lesser Vampires, whom they have a sanguine ancestry with. *'Teleportation' - The Originals are so old that they know the back doors in the Universe, able to disappear and reappear anywhere on the Earth, or the Primordial Domain (Earth, Hell and the Afterlife). *'Transformation' - Angelo is capable of turning into a Semi-Human Wolf form at will. *'Resurrection' - Angelo can resurrect the Deceased, although those resurrected are recreated as Vampires. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf, due to the poison within it, is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. *'Werewolf Bite Cure' - The blood of a hybrid can heal a werewolf bite, Caius was healed from the poison through Angelo's help. *'Pyrokinesis' - Angelo can create and wield flames, he once caused a Vampire to catch fire from the inside and burn out. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Gallery tumblr_li6tvybpMQ1qdsbkoo1_400.jpg|Angelo, early morning Edward-Speleers-540x351-25kb-media-13014-media-138977-1217572502.jpg|Angelo asleep 2z807bvk63sw36wb.jpg|Angelo with short hair tumblr_labbxuxw3h1qawt1wo1_400.jpg|The Prince of the Damned edward_speleers34.jpg|Angelo shirtless Black-and-White-Diamond-Mens-Ring.jpeg|Angelo's Ring underworld-awakening-movie-trailers-lycans.JPG|Angelo's werewolf form Quotes *''"After all, nothing lasts forever. Well, I do."'' Trivia *The word Angelo is the Italian form of Latin word "Angelus", meaning "angel, messenger". *The word "Ciro" is the Italian form of Latin word "Cyrus", meaning "like the sun". Category:Characters Category:New characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Original Vampires Category:Children of the Moon Category:Hybrid Type